caferobinafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tony Stark
Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark alias Iron Man leitet die Firma Stark Industries, welche hauptsächlich Waffensysteme für die Regierung der Vereinigten Staaten entwickelt. Nach eigenen Aussagen ist er "Genie, Milliardär, Playboy und Philanthrop". Biografie Iron Man Tony Stark hat mit seiner Firma ein neues Raketensystem entwickelt, das in Afghanistan zum Einsatz kommen soll. Als er deshalb dort hin reist, wird sein Konvoi überfallen und Stark bei einer Explosion schwer verletzt. In Gefangenschaft unterzieht ihn sein Mithäftling Ho Yinsen, einer Notoperation, bei der er ihm einen Elektromagnet in die Brust implantiert, um zu verhindern, dass die bei der Explosion in ihn eingedrungenen Metallsplitter sein Herz erreichen. Die Gruppe der Entführer ist eine Organisation namens “Die Zehn Ringe“, die Stark dazu zwingen will, sein Raketensystem für sie nachzubauen. Er tut, als würde er auf die Erpressung einsteigen, baut aber stattdessen mit Yinsens Hilfe einen ARC-Reaktor, um die Splitter auch weiterhin von seinem Herz fernzuhalten und eine krude Kampfrüstung, die mit jenem Reaktor betrieben wird. Als die Entführer den Plan durchschauen, opfert sich Yinsen, um Stark für seine Flucht genügend Zeit zu verschaffen. Der Plan gelingt und Stark kann die Waffen der Zehn Ringe unschädlich machen, allerdings wird die Rüstung dabei zerstört. Zurück in den USA gibt Tony bekannt, dass Stark Industries nicht länger Waffen produzieren wird. Er findet heraus, dass Mitarbeiter der Firma, unter anderem Obadiah Stane, ein alter Freund und Kollege seines Vaters, im Namen der Firma Geschäfte mit Terroristen abgeschlossen haben. Stark ist fest entschlossen, eine neue und stärkere Version der Rüstung und des ARC-Reaktors zu bauen und das durch seine Firma verursachte Leid zu stoppen. Eine staatliche Behörde namens Strategische Heimat-Interventions-, Einsatz- und Logistik-Division schickt Phil Coulson, damit dieser Tony über die Hintergründe seiner Flucht befragt, allerdings kann Tony diesem Gespräch vorerst aus dem Weg gehen. Inzwischen ist es Stane gelungen Tonys erste Rüstung zu bergen und er lässt einige Wissenschaftler von Stark Industries eine verbesserte Version davon bauen. Stane lauert Tony in dessen Haus auf, wo es ihm gelingt Tonys ARC-Reaktor zu stehlen. Nachdem sich Tony seinen ursprünglichen und schwächeren ARC-Reaktor wieder eingesetzt hat um sein Leben zu retten, stellt er sich Stane, welcher inzwischen seine Rüstung in Gang gesetzt hat, mithilfe der neuen Mark II Rüstung. In einem knappen Duell das Tony mehrere Male fast verloren hatte, gelingt es ihm schliesslich Stane zu besiegen, indem sie den großen ARC-Reaktor, welcher im Labor von Stark Industries steht, zum überladen bringt. Auf einer Pressekonferenz am Folgetag soll Tony auf Answeisung von Coulson, dessen Behörde inzwischen nur noch S.H.I.E.L.D. genannt wird, zuerst abstreiten der Iron Man zu sein, allerdings entscheidet er sich gegen die Anweisung von Coulson und offenbart sich als Iron Man. Als Tony nach Hause kommt, wartet bereits der S.H.I.E.L.D-Direktor Nick Fury auf ihn. Dieser ist gekommen um mit ihm über die Avengers-Initiative zu reden. Der unglaubliche Hulk General Ross sitzt nach den Geschehnissen aus der Unglaubliche Hulk in einer Bar, als Tony herein kommt und ihm davon berichtet, dass er ein Team zusammenstellt. Iron Man 2 Der Film beginnt mit der Eröffnung der Stark Expo. Für Tony scheint es gerade nicht besser laufen zu können. Allerdings leidet Tony an einer Palladium-Vergiftung, verursacht durchseinen ARC-Reaktor. Er wird sterben, da es keinen Ersatz für das nötige Palladium in seinem ARC-Reaktor gibt. Dies verheimlicht er jedoch. Er überschreibt seine Firma an Pepper Potts, damit sie diese nach seinem Tod weiterführen kann. Deswegen erhält Tony auch eine neue Assistentin, Natalie Rushman. Gleichzeitig holt ihn die Vergangenheit von Howard Stark, seinem Vater, ein. Ivan Vanko, der Sohn eines ehemaligen Kollegen von Howard Stark, schwört Rache, da er die Familie Stark für den Tod seines Vaters und seine eigene Situation verantwortlich macht. Tony nimmt an einem Autorennen in Monaco teil und wird dabei von Vanko angegriffen, doch mit Hilfe von Pepper und Happy Hogan gelingt es ihm, ihn zu besiegen. Auf seiner wohl letzten Geburtstagsparty betrinkt sich Tony und albert mit einer seiner Rüstungen rum. Es kommt zu einer Auseinandersetzung mit seinem Freund Lt. Col. James Rhodes, der sich aus Tonys Arsenal den Mark II genommen hat und versucht, Tony zur Vernunft zu bringen. Nach der Schlägerei verlässt Rhodes Tonys Anwesen mitsamt des Mark II. Am darauf folgenden Tag begegnet er Nick Fury. Seine Absicht ist es weiterhin, Tony für die Avengers-Initiative zu rekrutieren. Tonys Assistentin Natalie, die sich als Natasha Romanoff entpuppt und ebenfalls für S.H.I.E.L.D. arbeitet, kommt hinzu und verabreicht ihm Lithiumdioxid, was die Folgen der Palladium-Vergiftung vorübergehend unterdrücken soll. Von Nick Fury erhält Tony Unterlagen seines Vaters Howard. In diesen Unterlagen befinden sich auch Filmaufnahmen von Howard Stark, in denen klar wird, dass er nicht so gefühlskalt ist, wie Tony ihn in Erinnerung hatte, sondern dass er seinen Sohn wirklich geliebt hat. Im Modell einer von Howard Stark geplanten Stark Expo findet Tony dann schließlich die Lösung für sein Vergiftungsproblem: Ein neues Element. Mithilfe eines Teilchenbeschleunigers gelingt es ihm, das Element zu synthetisieren, das er auch gleich in seinen ARC-Reaktor einsetzt. Ivan Vanko meldet sich plötzlich am Telefon, obwohl dieser eigentlich im Gefängnis stecken sollte. Er plant etwas Großes. Tony fliegt mit seinem neuen Mark VI zur Stark Expo, wo Justin Hammer gerade seine Hammer-Drohnen und War Machine, den aufgerüsteten Mark II, in dem erneut James Rhodes steckt, vorstellt. Vanko bedient die Drohnen per Fernsteuerung, welche kurz darauf auf Tony losgehen. War Machine wird ebenfalls von Vanko bedient. Erst als Natasha Romanoff die Fernsteuerung deaktivieren kann, kommt die Lage unter Kontrolle. Doch Ivan Vanko hat sich längst in seiner eigenen High-Tech-Rüstung auf den Weg gemacht, um Tony zu töten. Mit Hilfe seines Freundes Rhodey gelingt es Tony, Ivan Vanko zu besiegen. Dabei aktiviert Ivam Vanko jedoch den Fernzünder für alle übrig gebliebenen Drohnen, woraufhin diese explodieren. Tony kann Pepper in letzter Sekunde retten, welche sich noch im Explosionsradius befindet. Später treten Nick Fury und Natasha Romanoff an Tony heran. Romanoff übergibt dabei Tonys Tauglichkeitsprüfung für die Avenger-Initiative an ihn. Iron Man wird als geeignet eingestuft, Tony jedoch nicht. Er soll bis auf weiteres als Berater hinzugezogen werden. Marvel's The Avengers Tony arbeitet mit Pepper zusammen an der Fertigstellung des Stark Towers in New York, als er Besuch von Agent Coulson bekommt. Dieser berichtet, dass es Probleme gebe und übergibt ihm mehrere Dateien, welche auch Informationen zum Tesserakt enthalten, der kürzlich von Loki gestohlen wurde. Später hilft Tony Steve Rogers, besser bekannt als Captain America, Loki in Stuttgart zu stellen und gefangen zu nehmen. Auf dem Rückflug zum Helicarrier werden sie von Thor abgefangen, der Loki und den Tesserakt zurück nach Asgard bringen will. Es kommt zu einem Schlagabtausch zwischen Thor, Iron Man und Captain America auf Grund von Meinungsverschiedenheiten. Letztendlich schließt sich Thor ihnen aber an und der Gefangenentransport geht weiter. Auf dem Helicarrier angekommen sät Loki Zwietracht zwischen den Helden, was dazu führt, dass Tony die S.H.I.E.L.D.-Computer hackt und herausfindet, was S.H.I.E.L.D. mit dem Tesserakt vorhat: Waffen bauen. Auf dem Höhepunkt der Anspannung greifen Lokis Schergen an. Seine Gefangennahme war nur eine List. Der Helicarrier wird schwer beschädigt und droht abzustürzen. Mit der Hilfe von Captain America gelingt es Iron Man aber dies zu verhindern. Loki jedoch kann fliehen. Als Tony von Lokis Mord an Agent Coulson hört, verlässt er den Helicarrier und fliegt zum Stark Tower, dem einzigen Ort mit genügend Energie, um den Tesserakt zu aktivieren. Dort trifft er tatsächlich auf Loki, den er in ein Gespräch verwickelt. Seine aktuelle Rüstung ist nicht mehr einsatzbereit und J.A.R.V.I.S. braucht noch einen Moment, bis der Mark VII einsatzbereit ist. Derzeit versucht Loki Tony mit seinem Zepter gefügig zu machen, was aber wegen dem ARC-Reaktor auf Tonys Brust misslingt. Wütend schleudert Loki Tony durch die Fensterscheibe, doch gerade noch rechtzeitig aktiviert J.A.R.V.I.S. den Anzug, der Tonys Sturz auffängt. thumb|right|Tonys Mark VII Rüstung Währenddessen geht Lokis Plan auf. Der Tesserakt öffnet ein Portal zur anderen Seite der Galaxie und eine Invasionsstreitmacht erscheint mitten in New York. Iron Man und die restlichen Avengers nehmen den Kampf auf. Der Kampf verläuft nicht gut. Es kommen immer mehr Invasoren durch das Portal. Von Nick Fury erfährt Iron Man über Funk, dass eine Atombombe auf dem Weg ist, um das Portal und die ganze Stadt auszulöschen. Tony fängt sie ab und steuert sie durch das Portal. Auf der anderen Seite der Galaxie angekommen erblickt er eine gewaltige Streitmacht. Er lässt die Atombombe los, die direkt in das Kontrollschiff des Feindes steuert und es komplett zerstört. Derweil auf der anderen Seite beginnt Natasha Romanoff das Portal zu schließen. Tony schafft es gerade eben noch durch das Portal, ist aber ohnmächtig. Der Hulk fängt ihn auf. Nach den Ereignissen von New York beginnt Tony zusammen mit Pepper damit den Stark Tower wieder aufzubauen. Iron Man 3 In der Silvesternacht von 1999 befindet sich Tony Stark auf einer Wissenschaftskonferenz und trifft dort auf die Biologin Maya Hansen, welche mit ihrem Extremis, ein biologisches Verfahren entdeckt hat die menschliche DNS zu verändern. Auf dem Weg zu seinem Hotel-Zimmer wird er von Aldrich Killian, dem Geschäftsführer eine Wissenschaftsschmiede angesprochen, welcher Tony anbietet mit ihm zusammen zuarbeiten. Tony stimmt zu und sagt er würde ihn auf dem Dach treffen, allerdings vergisst Tony das Treffen. Dreizehn Jahre später ist Tony immer noch traumatisiert von den Ereignissen, die sich während der Schlacht von New York zugetragen haben. Er leidet unter Schlafstörungen und nutzt jede freie Sekunde, um an neuen Anzügen zu arbeiten. Er hat große Verlustängste entwickelt und während er sich ununterbrochen Sorgen macht, dass Pepper Potts etwas passieren könnte, ist sie von Tonys Verbissenheit und seiner Unfähigkeit, sich zu entspannen, genervt. Unterdessen bedroht der Mandarin, ein Terrorist, den Frieden auf der Welt. Seine Drohungen gehen vorallem gegen die U.S.A. und deren Präsidenten Matthew Ellis und werden über gehackte Fernsehsender in der ganzen Welt verteilt. Als Killian plötzlich wieder auftaucht und in Kontakt mit Pepper tritt, um ihr ein Geschäft vorzuschlagen : die Beteiligung am Extremis-Projekt. Pepper lehnt ab, da sie denkt dass es als Waffe einsetzbar sei. Währendessen ist Happy, welcher inzwischen als Sicherheitschef bei Stark Industries arbeitet misstrauisch und verfolgt Eric Savin, einen Gefolgsmann von Killian. Vor dem TCL Chinese Theater übergibt Savin einem Mann einen Koffer, indem sich Extremis befindet. Dieser Mann explodiert, wodurch unzählige Menschen sterben und auch Happy schwer verwundet wird. Nach diesem Anschlag, welcher ebenfalls vom Mandarin beansprucht wurde, fordert Tony den Mandarin öffentlich heraus. Daraufhin greifen mehrere Helikopter mit Raketen Tonys Anwesend an und zerstören dieses. Stark kann sich in seiner Rüstung nach Tennessee retten, wo es ihm gelingt den Anzug mithilfe des Jungen Harley wiederaufzuladen. Daraufhin reist Tony zur Villa des Mandarin, wo ihm klar wird das dieser nur ein Schauspieler ist und das Killian der wahre Bösewicht ist. Als Killian mithilfe des gestohlenen Iron Patriot Anzuges den Präsidenten entführen will, versucht Tony ihn zu retten, kommt aber zu spät. Immerhin rettet er einige weitere Passagiere aus der Air Force One und tötet Savin. Währenddessen hat Killian Pepper entführen un ebenfalls mit Extremis infizieren lassen. Zu ihrem großen Glückexplodiert ihr Körper nicht als er mit Extremis infiziert wird. Tony und Rhodey eilen zur Rettung des Präsidenten und von Pepper. Da es ihnen alleine nicht möglich ist gegen Extremis-Soldaten zu bestehen, ruft Tony alle verfügbaren Iron Man Anzüge zur Verstärkung, welche von J.A.R.V.I.S. ferngesteuert werden. Zusammen gelingt es ihnen Pepper und den Präsidenten zu retten, sowie die Extremis-Soldaten und Killian zu töten. Schlussendlich lässt Tony das Extremis aus Pepper entfernen und er unterzieht sich einer Operation, bei der die Granatsplitter aus seiner Brust entfernt werden. Er lässt J.A.R.V.I.S. alle seine Anzüge zerstören und wirft auch seinen ARC-Reaktor weg. Auch wenn es so scheint, etwas ändert sich nie : Tony ist und bleibt Iron Man. Avengers: Age of Ultron Als die Avengers vom Aufenthaltsort des von Loki's Zepter erfahren, reisen sie nach Sokovia, um das Zepter zurückzubringen. Dabei dringt Tony in das HYDRA Quartier ein und findet eine Geheimtür. Hinter der Tür befindet sich ein Raum voller Chitauri-Technologie sowie das Zepter, doch bevor er das Zepter an sich nehmen kann, setzt Wanda Maximoff ihm eine Vision in den Kopf und er sieht ein Schlachtfeld, auf dem die toten Avengers liegen. Er fühlt sich schuldig, da er als Einziger noch lebt. Zurück im Hauptquartier der Avengers untersucht er mit Bruce Banner das Zepter. Mit der Technologie des Zepters entwickelt er mit Bruce das Friedensprogramm Ultron. Ultron kommt durch die von Tony zur Verfügung gestellten Informationen zu dem Schluss, dass die Rettung der Menschheit in ihrer Zerstörung liegt, und offenbart sich den Avengers auf ihrer Siegesfeier. Nach einem kurzen Kampf flieht Ulton schließlich. Und die Avengers versuchen ihn wieder aufzuspüren. Kurz darauf finden die Avengers Ultron in Wakanda und versuchen, ihn aufzuhalten. Als Tony in einer Iron Man-Rüstung einen weiteren Körper von Ultron zerstört, manipuliert Wanda Maximoff den Hulk, welcher außer Kontrolle gerät und Johannesburg angreift. Dadurch wird Tony gezwungen, Veronica zu aktivieren, durch die er die Hulkbuster-Rüstung anlegt. Nach einem Kampf gewinnt Iron Man die Oberhand. Erschöpft von dem Kampf, suchen die Avengers Zuflucht im Haus von Clint Barton. Dort treffen die Avengers dann auf Nick Fury, der ihnen mitteilt, dass sie einen geheimen Verbündeten haben. Tony macht sich auf zum NEXUS, um diese Verbündeten zu suchen. Schließlich entpuppt sich dieser Verbündete als J.A.R.V.I.S., der seiner Zerstörung durch Ultron entgangen ist, in dem er sich in das Zentrum des Internets zurückgezogen hat und die von Ultron angegriffenen Abschusscodes ständig veränderte. Tony Stark rekrutiert dann J.A.R.V.I.S. und baut ihn in den halbfertigen Körper ein, den Ultron für sich geplant hat, was zur Erschaffung von Vision führt. Zusammen mit den anderen Avengers, begibt Tony sich erneut nach Sokovia wo Ultron seinen Plan umsetzen will, die Menschheit zu vernichten. Dazu möchte er die Osteuropäische Stadt zunächst fliegen und anschließend auf die Erde Fallen lassen umso den Weg für eine neue Menschheit zu ebnen. In der finalen Schlacht von Sokovia, schafft es Thor mit der Hilfe von Iron Man, den fliegenden Teil der Stadt zu zerstören bevor er auf die Erde fällt und so Sokovia und die ganze Welt vernichtet. Zurück in Amerika, verabschiedet sich Tony von Captain America und nimmt sich eine Auszeit von den Avengers. The First Avenger: Civil War Nach den Vorfällen mit Ultron versucht Tony seine Schuldgefühle zu bekämpfen und hilft Studenten ihr Studium zu bezahlen. Auf einer solchen Veranstaltung trifft er auf eine Miriam Scharpe, die ihm vorwirft, dass Tony ihren Sohn in Sokovia getötet habe. Nach dieser Auseinandersetzung kommt es in Wakanda zu einem Unfall, woraufhin die Avengers Besuch vom Außenminister General Ross bekommen, der die Avengers mit dem Sokovia-Abkommen unter die Kontrolle der Regierung stellen will. Tony ist ein Befürworter dieses Abkommens, muss jedoch erkennen, dass Steve Rogers noch unentschlossen ist. Als ein Anschlag auf die UN und den König von Wakanda verübt wird und Captain America, Falcon sowie Black Panther Bucky Barnes verfolgen, werden alle vier verhaftet und nach Berlin gebracht. In Berlin gelingt es dem Winter Soldier durch die Gedankenkontrolle von Baron Zemo zu fliehen, den Aufruhr nutzen auch Cap und Falcon. Dadurch muss Iron Man sich Caps Team, dass in seiner Ablehnung des Abkommens hinter ihm steht, entgegenstellen. Als es dann am Berliner Flughafen zum Kampf unter den Avengers kommt, wird Rhodes schwer verletzt und Tony muss Captain America ziehen lassen. Als Tony jedoch herausfindet, dass Baron Zemo und nicht, wie von den meisten vermutet Bucky Barnes, hinter dem Anschlag auf die UN steckt, begräbt er das Kriegsbeil und sucht Captain America und Barnes auf. Als sie gemeinsam nach Zemo suchen, zeigt Zemo ihnen ein Video, welches den Winter Soldier bei der Ermordung von Tonys Eltern zeigt. Voller Hass versucht Tony Barnes zu töten, wird jedoch von Captain America und Barnes besiegt und die beiden können fliehen. Zurück im Hauptquartier erhält Tony einen Brief von Steven Rogers, in dem dieser ihm seine künftige Hilfe zusichert. Spider-Man: Homecoming Nach den Ereignissen im Civil War schenkt Tony, Peter Parker den für ihn angefertigten Anzug und erklärt ihm, dass sein Sicherheitschef Happy Hogan Peters Kontakt zu ihm sein werde. Doch als Spider-Man übermütig wird, muss Tony ihn aus dem Wasser ziehen. Tony ermahnt ihn, keine Dummheiten zu machen, was Peter ignoriert, da er das Gefühl hat, sich beweisen zu müssen. Als Tony später versucht klärend mit ihm zu reden, merkt er, dass Peter in Schwierigkeiten steckt und muss kurzerhand selbst als Iron Man ein Schiff wieder zusammenflicken, das bei Peters Versuch Verbrecher festzusetzen beinahe zerstört wurde. Da er Peter noch nicht für reif genug hält, nimmt Tony den Anzug wieder an sich. Als Peter die Entführung eines von Tonys Flugzeugen vereitelt und den Vulture besiegt, beschließt Tony Peter einen vollwertigen Platz in den Reihen der Avengers anzubieten, welchen dieser aber ablehnt. Avengers: Infinity War Während Tony mit Pepper einen Spaziergang in einem New Yorker Park macht, tauchen plötzlich Doctor Strange und Wong auf und klären Tony darüber auf, dass der Titan Thanos und seine Schergen auf dem Weg zur Erde seien, um den Zeitstein und den Gedankenstein zu stehlen und mit dem Infinity Gauntlet die Hälfte der Bevölkerung des gesamten Universums auszulöschen. Des weiteren trifft er auf seinen lange verschollenen Kollegen Bruce Banner, welcher Tony die Gefahr noch einmal bestätigt. Als plötzlich das Raumschiff von Ebony Maw in New York landet und Strange den Zeitstein, welcher sich im Auge von Agamotto befindet stellen will, versuchen Stark und die Magier Maw aufzuhalten. Der Kampf verläuft problematisch, vor allem weil Bruce sich aus unbekannten Gründen nicht wieder in den Hulk verwandeln kann. Zum Glück eilt Spider-Man herbei und unterstützt Stark und die Magier. Trotz starker Gegenwehr gelingt es Maw tatsächlich Strange mitsamt des Auge von Agamotto mit seinem Raumschiff zu entführen. Tony und Spider-Man verfolgen Maw in den Weltraum, nachdem Tony Peter mit dem Iron Spider Anzug ausgestattet hat. Zusammen gelingt es ihnen Maw zu töten. Da das Raumschiff durch einen Autopiloten gesteuert wird, fliegen sie zu Thanos Heimatplaneten Titan, wo sie auf auf Star-Lord, Drax und Mantis von den Guardians of the Galaxy treffen. Nach einem kurzen Schlagabtausch stellen sie fest das sie auf der selben Seite kämpfen. Als Thanos dann auf Titan aufkreuzt kommt es zum Kampf zwischen den Avengers und den Guardians und Thanos. Für einen kurzen Moment gelingt es ihnen den Titanen außer Gefecht zu setzen. Jedoch gelingt es Thanos die Überhand im Kampf wieder zu erlangen und er steht kurz davor Tony zu töten, jedoch tauscht Doctor Strange Tonys Leben gegen den Zeitstein ein. Als Thanos die Hälfte der Bevölkerung der Galaxie mit der Hilfe des Infinity Gauntlet auslöscht, bleibt Tony mit Nebula alleine auf Titan zurück. Er vor allem trauert über den Tod seines Schützlings Peter Parker. Avengers 4 folgt... Rüstungen *Tonys Rüstungen sind hauptsächlich mit Repulsoren ausgestattet. *Außerdem besitzen sie auch Raketen, Laser und Granaten (MK VI). *Die wahrscheinlich stärkste, aber auch energieaufwendigste Waffe ist der Unibeam, ein gigantischer Laser, der aus dem Arc-Reactor kommt. Nachfolgend eine Liste der Rüstungen, die Tony in den einzelnen Filmen verwendete: Iron Man: MK I, MK II, MK III Iron Man 2: MK IV, MK V, MK VI Marvel's The Avengers: MK VI, MK VII Iron Man 3: In Iron Man 3 verwendete Tony den größten Teil seiner Rüstungen, teilweise persönlich, teilweise als Teile seiner Iron Legion, ferngesteuert durch J.A.R.V.I.S. Von Tony persönlich verwendet: MK VII, MK XV, MK XVI, MK XXXIII, MK XL, MK XLII Iron Legion: MK VIII, MK IX, MK X, MK XI, MK XII, MK XIII, MK XIV, MK XV, MK XVI, MK XVII, MK XVIII, MK XIX, MK XX, MK XXI, MK XXII, MK XXIII, MK XXIV, MK XXV, MK XXVI, MK XXVII, MK XXVIII, MK XXIX, MK XXX, MK XXXI, MK XXXII, MK XXXIII, MK XXXIV, MK XXXV, MK XXXVI, MK XXXVII, MK XXXVIII, MK XXXIX, MK XL, MK XLI Avengers: Age of Ultron: Iron Legion MK II, MK XLIII, MK XLIV, MK XLV Captain America: Civil War: MK XLVI Datei:Ironman_Anzüge.jpg Trivia *In The Return of the First Avenger wird er von Fury als Entwickler der Insight Helicarrier Repulsor Triebwerke genannt. Außerdem wird Tony in einer Datenbank von Projekt Insight als Bedrohung für HYDRA aufgelistet. Einer der drei Helicarrier zielt in der Luft zudem auf den Stark Tower in New York, sehr wahrscheinlich um Tony zu eliminieren, was aber durch Captain America verhindert wird *In Thor: Tag der Entscheidungen erfährt man das Tony seine Hosen eng trägt. Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Lebend Kategorie:Avengers Kategorie:Malibu Kategorie:Iron Man Charakter Kategorie:Iron Man Kategorie:Iron Man 2 Kategorie:Iron Man 3 Kategorie:Hulk Charakter Kategorie:Der unglaubliche Hulk Kategorie:Avengers Charakter Kategorie:Marvel's The Avengers Kategorie:Avengers: Age of Ultron Kategorie:Avengers: Infinity War Kategorie:Avengers 4 Kategorie:Spider-Man Charakter Kategorie:Spider-Man: Homecoming Kategorie:Wissenschaftler Kategorie:Kenner von Peter Parkers Geheimidentität (MCU)